


Kiss Me

by A_Love_Song_She_Wrote



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Kissing, Magic, Other, Romantic Tension, Swearing, Tension, kissing to avoid being caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote/pseuds/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote
Summary: A fight between Douxie and the reader attracts some unwanted attention, and the only way out is to kiss.  At least in your opinion.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I used some dialogue prompts from the blogs corvidprompts and dialogue-prompts because witty banter is hard to write

Magic was weird.

It was colourful and glowy, and it lit up the night. Magic was super pretty, but also super noticeable, and that made it really hard to fight your arch-rival in the dark of the night without anyone noticing. That didn’t mean you weren’t going to try.

And try you did! With a blast of blue light, your back collided with a tree, ripping the breath from your lungs.

“Oh, come on Casperan,” you wheezed, “I know you can do better than that,” you paused again to violently cough, supporting yourself with the tree you had hit. The tree was loose.

“Seriously (L/N)?” Hisirdoux emerged from the tree line, “Now is not the time for witty banter,”

“This isn’t banter, it’s flirting. Now keep still, it’s harder to hit you when you move around like that,” 

He groaned as you steadied your hands, taking aim at the wizard. He did the same. The two of you moved against each other in sync, letting your magic fly towards your opponent. Red and blue collided in the air, illuminating the night sky with a purple glow for the briefest of moments. Your hits landed, and you were both blown back.

“Ugh,” you groaned, making your way up from the ground, “You… suck,”

“Oh, what, no more witty banter, darling?”

“Ok, you know what? Fuck you, fuck this, when I’m done kicking your ass I’m going out and buying white flowy shirts and tight pants and we’re doing this like proper rivals! You wanna insult me? SEND ME A LETTER,”

“You talk too much,”

“Shut up,”

Red magic threw him back this time, you ran to his body, eager to kick him while he was down. And you did. He groaned, “Ugh, harder dadd-”

“Jesus, Casperan, you could at least buy me dinner first,”

“Cheeky,” he laughed out. You allowed him to rise from the ground, getting yourself into a combative position.

“You’re so strange, you know that,”

“Yeah, I’m not the only one,”

You ran at him, throwing punches and spells in his direction. Red and blue mixed, turning the world around you purple. Eventually, it was enough to knock him onto his back. Unfortunately, he took you with him.

You also landed unfortunately, straddling his lap, “Like I said emo boy,” you exhaled, “Dinner first,”

He made a noise between a groan and a screech, flipping you onto your back and jumping off of you, “Bold of you to assume I could afford that,”

“Oh god, do they not tip in this town?”

“Nope,”

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry,” you let your guard down for a moment, relating to the hell of retail all too well. Douxie, of course, used this against you, taking your legs out with his staff.

“Ahhh, ow. That hurt, you bastard,”

He sighed, kneeling next to you, “You know we could avoid this if you just did as I asked,”

“Never gonna happen,” You sprung up, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to the ground.

“I will smite you,”

“Yeah, yeah,” you said, struggling to your feet, “You couldn’t smite a paper towel if it set itself on fire. Get some perspective,”

You threw another spell at him, the red light threw him back a few feet. He crawled to his knees.

“Awwe, Doux you’re on your knees in front of me. Looks like you’ve really hit rock bottom,”

“It might, but I’ve brought a shovel and I’m ready to dig!”

“You really didn’t understand what I meant,”

You lifted your fists, red light surrounded them, Douxie did the same, still on his knees. His frame was illuminated with blue light.

“I should’ve left you on the street corner where I found you,” he said, preparing to curse you.  
“BUT YA DIDN’T,” you wasted no time, springing at him from your spot. This time it was Douxie who hit a tree.

“C’mon now Doux,” you stalked over to the wizard, “Why do you hate me so much? Is it really you? Or did Merlin tell you I was a big bad bad influence and you instantly believed him?”

Douxie growled, “That’s enough. Get out of Arcadia (L/N),”

“Awe, but I was just starting to like it here,” you smirked, “Just tell me,” you dragged out the last word, “Why do you want me gone so badly?”

“Because you’re a threat!” the wizard sprung up and threw a spell your way. It just missed you, but there was no time to celebrate. Another curse was headed your way,

“You have no morals! You don’t care about anyone but yourself!” Douxie’s magic shot out at you. With each spell, his control lessened, the blue light becoming more and more chaotic, and more and more of a threat. 

You too were losing control of the situation, and now you were struggling to regain it, mostly through banter.

“That’s not true! I care about my dog,” Your response only enraged the wizard further, making the situation worse. More spells came your way. You did the only thing you could and kept dodging, backing up and away from Douxie, who advanced on you. It was becoming more and more clear that Merlin was not a card you should have played.

“You don’t take anything seriously! You’re cruel and unusual, and,” Douxie stopped talking. You took the moment to catch your breath, staring down your opponent. Usually, the rivalry between you and the wizard was light-hearted, but the look in his eyes told another story. Your heart sunk as you realized he might actually hate you.

The thought made you sick. Did you even want to keep fighting if that was the case? 

You didn’t.

So, when Douxie came at you, you did nothing. You just stood there as he advanced, backing you into yet another tree and pining your arms above your head. You gasped slightly, feeling your heartbeat pick up speed in your chest, the sound of it roared in your ears. Could he hear that? You hoped not.

He leaned closer to you, his lips beside your ear. You pressed your eyes shut. If he hated you, what came next? This was a very strange way to kill someone.

“You’re cruel and unusual, and you keep distracting me,”  
“What!?”

“I said, you keep-”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Archie’s voice nearly drew a scream from you, “But someone is coming!”

You took a moment to curse the light show that was magic before looking around. You could see bushes moving nearby. Someone was definitely headed your way.

“Shit,” you muttered.

“Archie, hide,” Douxie’s familiar did as he asked while you pondered what the hell to do next. If anyone found you and Douxie in this position it would raise a lot of questions. There was only one thing you could think to do. It would also raise questions, but hopefully, there would be fewer of them because there were no other options.

“Kiss me,”

“What?”

There was no time. Whoever it was was only moments from finding the two of you.

So, you broke from the wizard’s hold, grabbing his face and bringing your lips to his. The kiss was soft. His body was warm. Your eyelids fluttered closed as you moved a hand from his face to the back of his neck. His hands moved too, finding their way to the small of your back, pulling you closer to him.

The two of you moved in perfect sync as if the universe had made you for each other. The kiss became more passionate, stealing your breath and making your heartbeat even faster than before. Sparks ran through your body, demanding more, more what you didn’t know. Every nerve was on fire. Your body burned like an ember smouldering in the night. 

Unfortunately, you couldn’t focus all of your being into the kiss, as much as you wished you could. You stated alert, listening for whoever had come to investigate the bright lights in the forest. You said a little thank you to the gods when the person missed you entirely and disappeared back into the trees.

And then you cursed them because that meant you had to separate yourself from Douxie.

Your lips came apart, leaving both of you breathing heavily. You shut your eyes again and brought your forehead to rest on his chest. He didn’t let go of you. If anything, he only brought you closer to him, burying his face in your hair.

“So,”

“So,”

You looked up at him, “That was nice,”

“It was totally nuclear,”

You smiled slightly, before moving your hands from his neck to encircle his waist, “I’m sorry. For what I said about Merlin, I’m sorry,”

“I’m sorry too, love. For everything, all of this. I-I didn’t mean-”

“I know,”

“And I know you care about the world outside of you, and your dog and-”

“Douxie?”

“Yeah?”

“Just shut your mouth and kiss me again,” 

The wizard did what you told him. This time, you let yourself melt into it.

The kiss was too short in your opinion, but you had more questions, “So, I guess you don’t hate me, huh?”

“(Y/N), darling, I could never hate you. I think you’re amazing. You’re so strong, and fearless, and you’re one of the most skilled magic users I’ve ever met. You distract me because you’re just so-”

“Beautiful,” you cut him off, not talking about yourself, but rather to yourself about Douxie.

“Yeah, that,” 

You kissed again, this time, the length was more satisfactory.

“So, what do we do now?”

“I still wanna go to dinner sometime. And I’m getting the bill because the tips in this town suck,”

“I-”

“No, seriously, I got it. I invested in Apple back in the day,”

“You’re brilliant,”

“Thanks, I know,”

The two of you shared a smile, reveling in the moment until a small cough came from one of the bushes.

“Oh, yeah, hey Arch,”

“Hi, Douxie. (Y/N),”

“Hey Archie, how are you?”

“I’m just fine, but right now Douxie and I need to get back into town. The bookstore won’t guard itself,”

“It literally will with warding, but ok,”

“Go home with your familiar emo boy, your bookstore needs you,”

“What about you?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be around. I’ll pick you up sometime on Saturday for dinner?”

“Nuclear,”

You giggled again, pecking him on the lips one more time before letting him go.

“Goodnight. Casperan,”

“Goodnight, (L/N),”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, please check out the tumblr, @ alovesongshewrote


End file.
